After-Effects of a Mistletoe Kiss
by onlymystory
Summary: For the prompt: Stiles gets caught in a research spiral and gets sucked into reading all about the different Winter holidays. He decides to share his findings with the pack, particularly his research on mistletoe.


**For MollytheGhost's prompt: Stiles gets caught in a research spiral and gets sucked into reading all about the different Winter holidays. **

* * *

Late one December night, a certain Stiles Stilinski was sitting at his desk, piles of research surrounding him. Did you know there were so many winter holidays? Neither did he. At least, at 9pm on Wednesday night he didn't. Now of course, Stiles was very well versed in all that the holiday season had to offer. He was so invested in fact, that he never heard the tap at his window. Or the knock at the front door. Or the front door opening and someone walking up the stairs.

"Stiles!" growled a familiar voice.

Stiles spun around in his chair and flailed wildly at the sight of Derek in the doorway. "What the hell man?!"

Derek just leaned against the doorjamb. "It's 4am, Stiles. And as the alpha, I've been elected by everyone to tell you to stop texting about winter holidays and let them sleep."

Stiles felt momentarily sheepish. "But it was just really interesting and I thought if we all knew about them we could maybe celebrate and…" He looked at Derek's amused smile. "And maybe I got a little bit carried away."

"Just a little."

"They really made you come stop me?" Stiles was more amazed Derek actually did it.

"Well, you kept suggesting that Danny go with you to Jungle to convince them to do a Hanukkah drag show."

"That's a perfectly legitimate idea!" squeaked Stiles.

"You planned an elaborate Kwanzaa celebration," continued Derek.

Stiles was indignant. "Hey, Boyd told me his family celebrated Kwanzaa and that Erica was joining them for the first time this year."

Derek nodded. "Boyd does. You shared all of your plans with Jackson and Allison. To say that Scott and Lydia are upset at you for constantly interrupting their night is a bit of an understatement."

"Okay so I went a little overboard. It wasn't that bad."

Derek started ticking things off on his hand. "Peter got asked about Tsagaan Sar, an apparent Moon Festival in Mongolia. Scott is still thoroughly confused about your wish to practice Zagmuk, especially as it suggests killing your king, and he's not sure if that means him or me. Isaac would like to request that you never mention anything about fake holidays like Chrismukkah and Festivus to him again."

"That's…"interrupted Stiles.

"And finally, your dad called me half an hour ago and told me that you had apparently switched to texting him things you meant for me and that he would never ask a single question if I could come over here and get you to stop," finished Derek with a wide grin.

Stiles turned bright red. "What do you mean I was texting you?!"

Derek laughed out loud. "Check your sent messages."

Stiles scrolled through his phone.

**To Derek: 1:03am** _Mistletoe is technically a parasite. Kissing under bugs. Gross!_

**To Derek: 1:57am**_ Lore says mistletoe is so guys can kiss girls. FYI, I prefer to be equal opportunistic._

**To Derek: 1:58am**_ By that I mean I will happily kiss you. If I could find mistletoe. Can you find it for me?_

**To Derek: 2:32am** _The rules say a berry has to be picked after each kiss & when they're gone, no more kisses. Economical kissing, got it._

**To Derek: 2:52am** _It's also a fertility herb. Not that it matters. Hey, are you going to text me back?_

**To Derek: 3:01am** _Ugh. Stupid sourwolf. Fine, I can be persistent._

**To Dad: 3:30am** _Come over here and kiss me damnit!_

**To Dad: 3:40am** _Mistletoe doesn't hang over these lips on its own, Derek!_

Stiles threw his phone away from him. It was saved from shattering against the wall by Derek's quick reflexes. "Oh my god!"

Derek wouldn't stop laughing. "Like I said, your dad was the final straw in convincing me to come over now. He seems to be afraid you're going to proposition him if left alone any longer."

"I'm moving into my closet," muttered Stiles, burying his face in his hands.

He didn't notice Derek move across the room until the werewolf was pulling his hands away. "Stiles," said Derek quietly. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah it kind of is! I mean now my dad gets to know that I find guys attractive, particularly an older werewolf, and now you know too and I'd really like to be left alone to die now."

"Stiles," said Derek again, making Stiles look him in the eyes. "I'm glad you told me."

Stiles finally registered what Derek was saying. "Really?"

"Really. I even found mistletoe for it."

The teen looked up to see Derek holding the plant above them. "Oh," he breathed.

Derek captured the rest of the breath in a kiss. When they finally broke away, just barely, Derek smiled against Stiles' lips. "Want to research the after-effects of a mistletoe kiss?"

Stiles figured the way he pulled Derek down on top of him was a good enough answer.


End file.
